


Injustice 2: ultimate power, supergirl's ending

by deathstrokeconstantine



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Injustice, Torture, supergirl - Freeform, ultimate power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstrokeconstantine/pseuds/deathstrokeconstantine
Summary: what happens to Kara after the Superman "Ultimate Power" ending of injustice 2? my useless take on what I think the dark universe version of superman would do after defeating Batman and capturing Supergirl.
Kudos: 2





	Injustice 2: ultimate power, supergirl's ending

Injustice 2: ultimate power: Supergirl’s ending  
Author’s note: this has MAJOR injustice 2 spoilers as it takes place after the superman ending. I don’t own injustice or any DC characters, just my dumb ideas. 

“Make the right choice Kara. Or I’ll make if for you.” Superman said threateningly to Kara from outside the red sun prison cell. Kara’s half thought up reply was wiped from her brain as new footsteps approached the cell. Kara covered her mouth in shock, she couldn’t believe her cousin would cross a line like this. He had placed one of brainiac’s mind control devises on Batman, and now he threatened to do the same to her!  
“What’s it going to be?” Kal gave her his ultimatum. It was join him freely, or become his mindless slave.  
Kara’s anger overcame her then. “Are you nuts Kal?! Mind control?! This is too far! I won’t join this madness! I would rather join the rest of Krypton!” Kara screamed, getting as close to the glass as she could.  
“Hmm. Maybe with more persuasion…” Clark mused almost to himself. “Bring her.” He motioned to Batman who typed in the needed code to enter the cell. Kara backed up in panic. She didn’t have her powers in the red sun cell. Despite this fact Kara decided to fight. It turned out to be a useless and painful decision as Batman simply grabbed her fist as she tried to punch him, twisting it backwards and causing a painful pop in Kara’s wrist.  
Kara cried out in pain dropping to one knee, giving Batman all the leverage he needed to shove her the rest of the way to the ground. Now face down on the floor of her cell, unable to get up, as Batman bound her wrists behind her back with green kryptonite cuffs.  
Kara was then roughly hauled to her feet and pushed out of the cell, nearly tripping as she was forced to follow Clark. Batman grabbed a hold of the back of Kara’s neck, pushing her in whatever direction Kal wanted her to go in. Kara felt the effects of the green kryptonite quite heavily after spending so much time under the red sun lamp. She stumbled along barely hearing anything superman said about the ship, trying to convince her he was somehow in the right using his twisted logic. Kara almost considered this a blessing.  
They had entered brainiac’s old control room when Kara began to formulate a plan, but first she bad to get out of these kryptonite handcuffs. She was stumbling more and more often now and she knew that if she didn’t get them off soon, she wouldn’t have enough strength to escape.  
Kal was continuing to talk about the ship’s mechanics when Kara put her plan into action. “K-kal…” Kara said weakly, part of her wishing she was faking how weak she was acting. She then collapsed onto the floor, groining at how hard she hit her head on the floor and how much it hurt. Superman was immediately at her side, sitting her up to check her vitals.  
“Go get a Kryptonian doctor. NOW!” Clark Barked at Batman, who immediately left the room, running to the lost cities. Clark removed the Cuffs, knowing they were the cause of her weakness. Kara waited until she heard the door close behind batman and then a few extra seconds just to be sure.  
Kara then headbutted Kal as hard as she possibly could. “I’m sorry Kal.” Kara whispered. She knew she couldn’t win against superman in a fair fight, as proven by their previous encounter. Kara cursed herself as she punched Kal in the groin then elbowed him in the nose knocking him to the ground.  
Kara didn’t waste a moment and launched herself into the air, intent to fly away. Kara was almost to the wall of the ship when she was roughly pulled back to the ground by something wrapped around her ankle. Groaning Kara picked herself up to see Wonder Woman’s lasso wrapped around her ankle just before the amazon warrior pulled again, dragging Kara across the floor to her feet.  
Clark recovered faster than Kara, glaring down at her with disappointment. He sighed, “I expected better from you Kara.” He then took a step back letting wonder woman swing her sword at Kara. Using her last amount of strength, Kara dodged the blade and rammed her shoulder into wonder woman, sending her flying backwards.  
During the struggle, Kara failed to notice Batman had reentered the room until she felt the searing pain of a kryptonite baterang in her shoulder. She pulled the baterang from her shoulder before it weakened her more, only to look up to see the bottom of Batman’s boot before it collided with her face.  
Kara’s vision blurred and she could hear her ears ringing. The pain in Kara’s heard only grew in intensity as she felt someone grab her under her left arm and hauling her to her feet before once again dragging her to some unknown location.  
By the time Kara’s head cleared, she had already been secured to a table by more kryptonite restraints. “I really didn’t want to do this Kara, but you left me no choice. I will have my family by my side. By any means necessary.” Clark said standing by her side, motioning to batman, who was holding another mind control helmet. Kara began to struggle and pull at her restraints, desperate to avoid the helmet. “I really am sorry Kara, but I can’t have you constantly fighting me.”  
Kara could feel the panic building in her chest. Her thrashing became even more desperate at Batman neared her. Kara shut her eyes, reusing to see the horrible device come any closer. Just as Kara could feel the edges of the helmet on the tips of her head, she screamed out “What if I don’t fight?!” Batman’s movements immediately stopped. Kara could feel tears slipping from her eyes. “I-I won’t fight you, I won’t try to run, I’ll stay with you just please…” Kara’s voice faltered “please not the helmet.” Kara’s tears were flowing freely now, and no amount of will power on her part seemed to stop them.  
Kara felt the Helmet move away from her head and was replaced with a soft, gloved hand on her check, whipping away some of her tears. “I knew you would come around. We are family after all.” Superman removed his hand and made his way around the table, releasing Kara from her restraints, letting her fall into a crumbled heap on the floor.  
Kara’s ears began ringing again, but she could make out Kal saying “Take her… room… by mine.” She felt more than heard kal approach her as he crouched down to whisper to her “Diana is going to take you to your new room now Kara. It is right next to mine should you need me.” Kara looked up at Kal to see a look on his face that any outsider would perceive to be love, but Kara knew it was simply contempt at getting what he wanted. At that moment he reminded Kara of a toddler who get his way after a tantrum.  
For the third time that day, Kara felt herself hauled to her feet once again and dragged around several passageways before she was truly lost. Once the reached a door with the house of El symbol on it, Diana opened the door and unceremoniously shoved Kara inside, causing her to fall to the floor.  
Kara turned onto her back to get up but was shoved back down by the heel of wonder woman’s boot. “You might have Clark fooled, but not me. If you show even a hint of disloyalty towards us, I don’t care what Clark says, I WILL teach you how horrible a traitor’s fate can be.” She then dug her heel in harder. “Do I make myself clear?” she then ground her foot into Kara’s chest. HARD. This caused a whimper of pain to involuntarily escape Kara’s mouth. Kara heard a satisfied “good” followed by a slap to her face before she found herself alone in her new room.  
Kara evened out her breathing before taking in her surroundings. The room looked exactly like her childhood room on Krypton. "Kal must have found my room design in Brainiac’s Krypton collection." The thought made Kara shudder. She then dragged herself up and struggled over to the door to find it locked. Traded one cell for another. Kara’s emotions over came her and she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, finally letting the sobs she had been holding in free. She no longer cared that Kal could hear her, even without his super hearing. "Thank Reo my parents can’t see me like this." 

Kara was indeed right that Clark could hear her shuddering sobs. While it pained him to hear his only living family in such despair, Kal knew it was necessary for her to understand how badly his rule was needed. He made a mental note to bring her dinner and comfort her latter. But for now, superman just smiled, for he could almost hear her spirit breaking. Once she was broken, all he had to do was present himself as the caring cousin who only wanted the best for her. Which Kal knew himself to be. "Soon you will understand dear cousin. Then we will be a true family again. And nothing can stop us."


End file.
